Sharing the Room
by James Stryker
Summary: Harley tries to move back into their room after running out of ideas, and now Rachel and Georgie have and idea that will make Harley do as they say.


**Sharing the Room**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **and a lot of you have been asking me to write a Harley/Rachel/Georgie story. Now, this story takes place during the episode** _ **Stuck in the Block Party**_ **, Harley tries to move back into their room after running out of ideas, and now Rachel and Georgie have and idea that will make Harley do as they say. Now before you read this story, it will contain some incest between three of the Diaz sisters. This will be very descriptive and it will contain one of the characters using a strap-on on one of the characters. This story is rated M for sexual content, if you don't like reading about smut and if incest isn't your cup of tea, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the Harley/Rachel/Georgie threesome story** _ **Sharing the Room**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Takes place during** _ **Stuck in the Block Party**_

 **(Harley's P.O.V.)**

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Well…" Ethan said.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Suzy: Back it up, woman. The Diaz family is doing the activity, and we're gonna nail it into the ground. How do you like us now?**

 **(A shocked look appears on Bethany's face as Tom enters the kitchen)**

 **Tom: Hey!**

 **(End flashback)**

"Mom doubled down on you. I am really sorry." Ethan apologized.

"Don't be. This is a sign. This is the universe saying, "Harley, you can't give up. You're not a quitter like your brother Ethan."" I said.

"I'm not always a quitter. Sometimes I don't even start things." Ethan said.

"Well, it's time I start. So step back. I'm about to unleash the Harley." I said with a smile on my face. The next day, I have come up with the perfect idea for the activity that I've worked all night on and I know that it's going to be an excellent idea. But first, I had to share it with my brother Ethan to see what he thinks about my idea. I hope that he likes it and I hope that the whole family likes it. I mean come on, you don't think it's a crappy idea, is it?

"I've got an idea for the activity. I was overthinking it. The trick was to keep it simple." I said as Ethan and I were standing in the closet with a giant web of red string and pictures on the wall. "We're just going to need 14 waterbeds, fifty pounds of concrete and a taco. The taco is key, Ethan."

Ethan's eyes widened as I pointed to a drawing of a taco on the wall.

"It's what we'll eat when we're in the getaway car." I said.

"Okay, you're literally tangled in your own ideas. What's wrong with you? Good ideas used to just pop out. Now, somehow the taco is key." Ethan said.

What is wrong with me? Just last week, I came up with something fantastic.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Rachel and Georgie are fighting over a pair of yoga pants while Harley is sitting in front of her desk trying to come up with a new invention.)**

 **Rachel: They're my yoga pants.**

 **Georgie: No, they're mine.**

 **(The yoga pants rip. Rachel and Georgie both gasp after hold a pant leg. Harley smiles and writes down her idea in her notebook.)**

 **Harley's Voiceover: And that's when I thought of my detachable pant legs, or as I call them, Detach-a-Pants.**

 **(End Flashback)**

How'd I miss this? I'm the middle kid in a huge family. My body rejects peace and quiet. I thrive in chaos.

"The taco isn't the key. It's chaos. Cut me out of here, Ethan. I'm going back to my old room." I said. After leaving the closet, I arrived at my old room, begging Rachel and Georgie to let me move back in the room with them. I really hope that they say "yes".

"No." Rachel and Georgie both said at the same time as they shut the door in my face. Okay, what the heck just happened? All I did was ask them if I can move back in with them and then they said no. That's it, I'm not taking no for an answer. I am moving back in to my old room whether Rachel and Georgie like it or not. I knocked on the door once more as Georgie opened the door with her and Rachel giving me a look like I did something wrong.

"It's our room now. You can't move back in." Rachel said crossing her arms at me.

"It's not only up to you. Georgie?" I asked.

"I can't go back now. Plus, we have a system." Georgie said.

"Oh, right. Georgie, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I open the door." Rachel said.

"My mistake." Georgie said as she closed the door until Rachel opened the door.

"Besides, do you think we're gonna let you back in after how you left us?" Rachel asked. After how I left them? Hmmm.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Harley is moving out of the room)**

 **Harley: (While pulling her mattress out of the room) So long, suckas! The H train is pulling out of Lame Town and I am never coming back. Losers! Chug-chug-chug-chug-chug-chug-chug. Losers!**

 **(End flashback)**

Oh, yeah. That. After Rachel shut the door. I turn around and I see Ethan standing there watching the whole thing.

"The H train shouldn't have made that extra stop in Cocky-ville." I said.

"Yeah. That train has a tendency to burn it's bridges. You are never getting back in there." Ethan said as I turned to look at the bedroom. I really want to move back in there.

"I need to go back in there. I need to be in that room. Ethan, hat should I do to make it up to Rachel and Georgie? I'll do anything." I said.

"Well, you can go in there and apologize to them. That would help." Ethan said as I walked over to the door and entered the room, much to the dismay of Rachel and Georgie.

"What are you doing in here? Who let you in?" Rachel asked.

"You're not allowed back in here. Get out!" Georgie exclaimed.

"No, I am moving back in here. I am sorry for moving out of the room and being cocky to you. Just please let me back in. I'll do anything." I pleaded. An idea popped in Rachel and Georgie's mind as they both looked at each other for a moment, then turned to me as I begin to notice a mischievous grin on Rachel's face while she was checking me out.

"So, you'll do anything just to move back in this room?" Rachel asked crossing her arms at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay. Since you'll do anything to move back into this room, maybe you can do something for me and Georgie. How about you have sex with both me and Georgie, then we'll let you move back in." Rachel said.

"WHAT?!" Georgie and I both looked at Rachel.

"Is that the only thing that you could come up with? Me having sex with both you and Georgie?" I asked.

"Rachel, what if somebody catches us? We'll be in big trouble." Georgie said.

"I agree with Georgie." I said.

"Then, I guess that you're not moving back in." Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel. Sorry, Harley. Time for you to leave." Georgie said as her and Rachel both crossed their arms at me. I have no choice. I need to work on my ideas. Well, if it means moving back in this room, then I'll have to do what Rachel says. This is only a one-time thing.

"Fine. I'll have sex with both you and Georgie." I said.

"Good. Why don't you come on over here and join us." Rachel said, beckoning me to walk over to her bed. I sit down in between Rachel and Georgie, Rachel looked at me as she leaned in to capture my lips with mine while Georgie squeezed my breasts through my shirt. Georgie bit down on her lower lip as she watched Rachel kissing me very heavily. God, Rachel's lips felt soft, soft like velvet. I could instantly taste her cherry lip gloss as I began to kiss Rachel back. Rachel stuck her tongue out and began to lick the bottom of my lip for entrance. She then caught me by surprise by slipping her tongue inside my mouth to explore me, swirling her tongue around mine and flicking her tongue against it. Georgie reached down the bottom of her own purple shirt, pulling it off to reveal her grey sports bra. I began to feel Rachel's hands tugging the bottom of my shirt, revealing my bare breasts. Rachel breaks the kiss and began to check me out.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's developing." Rachel said as licked her lips from the sight of my bare breasts. Georgie began to undress Rachel, pulling off her black, grey and pink knitted cardigan and pulled off her black tank top, only to reveal her red lacy bra that covered her medium-sized breasts.

"Let Georgie play with you for a bit." Rachel said as I pulled Georgie in for romantic yet heated kiss. Rachel watch and bit her bottom lip sexily as me and Georgie continued to kiss each other. My older sister moved behind Georgie, unhooking her sports bra and threw it across the room, then she unhooked her own bra to reveal her beautiful breasts. Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful. I've always had a fantasy about having sex with Rachel and having her play with my body. As we strip out of our clothing, we were now completely naked. Rachel lied down on the bed while I lay next to her, kissing her passionately while Georgie latches her mouth on one of her breasts and began to suck on her nipple.

Wanting to give my big sister some pleasure, I stopped kissing Rachel and left a trail of kisses down her body, teasing her nipple with my tongue as she began to moan softly from me and Georgie worshipping her tits.

After teasing Rachel's nipples with our tongues for a couple of minutes, Georgie and I stop our actions on her as Rachel spreads her luscious legs wide open. Georgie sits down on her knees on the floor between Rachel's legs while I straddle her pretty face so she could get a good view of my…my…vagina. Sorry, I can't even say that word. I know that Rachel could say that word while she has her private time with Cuff. Georgie began to nibble and lick on Rachel's inner thigh while Rachel gives my vagina a long lick, causing me to moan and arch my back slightly. Georgie stops teasing Rachel's inner thigh and began to lick her dripping wet slit, making her moan into my vagina.

"Mmm…Rachel…." I moaned.

"You like that, sis?" Rachel asked as she spreads my vaginal lips open and pushed her tongue inside my dripping wet hole and began to tongue fuck me while Georgie grabbed Rachel's leg's up and pushed them back, then pushed her index and middle fingers inside her while licking her clit, Georgie adds a third finger inside Rachel as I looked back at her, pumping her fingers in and out of her harder and faster, watching her taking all three of her fingers inside her.

"Gosh, that's so hot." I moaned as Rachel gripped my thighs while I continue to ride her tongue. I look down at Rachel and gaze deeply into her brown eyes while enjoying how good her tongue feels against my sensitive love button. Rachel continued to moan directly into my vagina and gripped my thighs tightly, within moments Rachel and I both reached our climax with me screaming her name out loud. Oh gosh, I hope that mom, dad, Ethan, Beast, Lewie and Daphne didn't hear me screaming out loud.

"Rachel, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…. AHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried out screaming Rachel's name out loud, squirting my sweet juices all over her tongue and face while Rachel did the same and came all over Georgie's face. Georgie laps up Rachel's juices while I climb off of her face, leaning down to kiss her. I could taste myself all over her lips as I kissed her deeply and it was turning me on immensely. Georgie climbed up on the bed and began to kiss Rachel while I leaned back against the pillow, feeling something hard hitting against the back of my head. What the heck? What is that I'm feeling? While I continued to watch Rachel and Georgie's make-out session, I reached underneath Rachel's pillow, feeling something hard, rubbery and veiny against my hand. So, I pulled it out and my eyes widened in shock from what I saw.

"Uh, Rachel." Georgie said looking over at me holding the object in my hand. Rachel stops kissing Georgie and moved over to me, grabbing the pink rubber object out of my hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Rachel asked.

"I found it underneath your pillow. Mind if I ask you why do you have that under your pillow?" I asked.

"Yeah. And where did you buy it from?" Georgie asked crossing her arms and raised her eyebrow at Rachel.

"I bought it from Spencer's while I was shopping with Cuff." Rachel said.

"Does mom and dad know about this toy that you bought?" I asked.

"It's not just a toy, it's a strap-on. I can use it on you while you eat out Georgie." Rachel said as she puts the strap-on on her and moved over to my face. I was curious to touch it, imagining that it's Ethan's cock. I brought my hand up and began stroking the rubber cock while Georgie spreads my legs wide open and placed her mouth on my dripping wet slit. I began to moan long and loud while I brought the rubber cock to my lips and took it in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down nice and slow. A smile appeared on Rachel's face as I took four inches of the strap-on dildo in my mouth and started to suck on it while Georgie pushes her tongue in and out of my dripping wet hole. I could feel my athletic sister's fingers spreading my vaginal lips apart, dipping her tongue deeper into my cunt for a few minutes.

"Alright, Georgie, let me fuck our little sister." Rachel said as Georgie moved away from my core and straddled my face.

Rachel positions herself in front of my moist entrance, running the tip of the strap-on dildo up and down to tease me for a bit. I began to whine, begging for Rachel to penetrate me. My older slowly slipped the head of the strap-on cock inside me, making me wince in pain for a bit from the feeling of her stretching me. I used my fingers to spread Georgie's pussy lips open and extend my tongue, lightly lapping at her sensitive clip. I began to moan into Georgie's pussy while Rachel slammed harder and deeper inside my tight hole.

"God, Harley. You're doing pretty good." Georgie moaned. "Keep going….please."

Oh, my gosh. Georgie's pussy was so succulent and tasty, I couldn't take my mouth off of her. And her scent, my god. It's so intoxicating. Rachel pushed my legs up and grabbed my ankles. She then began to bring my foot closer to her lips and she starts licking the tip of my toes for a bit before taking them in her mouth. She starts sucking on my cute toes, taking my big toe in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. I felt like giggling for a bit, but I was too busy moaning from Rachel fucking me harder and 3x faster. Georgie grips the headboard and starts riding my tongue. I pushed my tongue deeper inside her, capturing her hardened clit with my mouth and start sucking on it while pushing my middle finger inside her ass. A bit of liquid was leaking out of her pussy, she was closing in on her orgasm.

"That's it. Harls. Kiss me there… Lick every inch of me, make me cum all over your tongue." Georgie moaned as I continued to devour her with my mouth. I was also closing in on my orgasm as well. My inner vaginal walls clench tightly around the rubber cock and my juices start oozing out as Rachel gave me a couple more thrusts as I released a loud moan into Georgie's pussy, making me cum all over the strap-on dildo while Georgie came all over my tongue and in my mouth.

As Georgie and I both recover from our intense orgasms, Rachel slowly eased the dildo out of my vagina and removed the strap-on.

"So, can I move back in with you guys?" I asked as Rachel and Georgie both looked at each other and back at me.

"Yeah, you can move back in. You better not move out of the room again." Rachel said.

"Deal." I said smiling at Rachel.

 **And that was** _ **Sharing the Room**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed my new** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **story. So, what did you think of it? Was it hot enough for you? Next time, it's a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **story of your choice. Here are the choices.**

 _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **: Maya surprises Riley with a massage for her birthday. The fourth sequel in the Rilaya series.**

 _ **Her Massage**_ **: Hanna's boyfriend Caleb has a wild lesbian fantasy of her being massaged by one of her best friends. Arianna (Aria/Hanna)**

 _ **Morning Bliss 2: The Rucas Edition**_ **: Lucas wakes up to a steamy surprise from his girlfriend Riley.**

 _ **Her Secret Fantasy**_ **: A series of one-shots involving some of the female characters from** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **as they talk about their secret fantasies. These characters are Riley, Maya, Topanga, Smackle and Katy. (Rucas, Lucaya, Markle, Riarkle, Smarkle, Rilaya, Corpanga, Shaty)**

 _ **In Your Arms Again**_ **: Takes place during the season finale of the sixth season of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **, Caleb and Hanna reflect on what could have been as they both rekindle their love for each other. (Haleb)**

 _ **A Friend's Comfort**_ **: After her break-up with Toby, Spencer finds comfort in Aria's arms. (Sparia)**

 _ **Xander's Babes: Emma**_ **and Hazel fight over Xander and they eventually have a threesome with him.**

 _ **My Girlfriend's Hot Nanny**_ **: Xander watches Emma and her nanny Jessie Prescott have a little fun with each other. A** _ **Bunk'd/Jessie**_ **crossover**

 **Which ideas do you want to read next? If you want to read one of the ideas for the next story, feel free to PM me or write it in the reviews. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
